Castiel o anjo que salvou minha vida!
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Jensen Ackles um médico que não acredita em Anjos...até...


**Castiel...o anjo que salvou minha vida!**

- Meu nome? Ah Jensen Ackles, sou um médico cirurgião mais conceituado da sociedade...

- ok obrigado senhor.., já pode se sentar – dizia o homem empresarial do Rotary...

- outro por favor se apresente-se:

E assim todos da reunião se apresentaram e entraram para sociedade Rotary Internacional Empresarial...

Jensen depois de conversar, beber e fazer altos contatos, se despediu de todos e entrou em seu carro... – Otimo! Agora sim posso me exibir hahahaa – dizia sorrindo e ligando seu carro.

Chegando em casa...seu tio Jim Beaver diz- heyyyy bonitãooo como foi a reunião, tudo certo?

- Tudo sim...oi tioooo, ah foi ótimo, fiz muitos contatos, e me diverti bastante...

- Encontrou algum rabo de saia por lá?

- Ahh tio paraaaa, vc sabe que desde que.. – e segurou os olhos para não chorar – que eu não penso mais nisso...

- Ok...mas vc tem que viver Jensen...vc eh como se fosse meu filho, e John meu irmão da onde quer que ele esteja, esta orgulhoso de vc, e quer vê-lo feliz...

- Eu sei...meu pai foi um héroi...e vc foi tudo o que me restou – e fez carinho na careca do tio.

- Ahh podemos parar com o "momento" antes que eu chore!

- hahahahaha ok, mas vc um cara que não acredita em Deus, o que quis dizer...onde quer que ele esteja? Se converteu foi? Hahaha – e riu

- Eat me!

- Ui hahahah ok vou me deitar, boa noite Jim...

- Boa noite son!

E Jensen foi para seu quarto e dormiu feito um anjo...

Na manha seguinte, acordou, tomou banhou, penteou os cabelos, se vestiu...uma calça branca, camisa branca, sapatos brancos, e colocou seu jaleco num braço e desceu...

- Bom Dia!

- Bom dia... – disse Jim

- Son of a Bitch! Tô atrasado!

- hahahaha ahh me conta uma novidade Jen!

- Bom fui... e pegou sua pasta, chaves do seu impala 67 e seguiu ate o hospital.

Chegando lá, entrou em sua sala...e logo Mark Pellegrino...médico tbm entrou em sua sala...

- Good Moring Vietnã! E riu

- Oii Mark…

- Oi Jen…e ai como foi a reunião com os empresários?

- Ah foi ótima...fiz bastante contatos...

- E as mulheres? Deixa eu ver...estavam com aqueles vestidos social com decotes nas costas e saltos acertei?

- hahahaha não sabia que vc estava lá... bitch

- Ah para de me zuar e me conta logo...pegou quantas...ou quantos? Hahah

- Milhões! Hhahahhaaha – e foi interrompido por sua secretária entregando-lhe seu cronograma de cirurgias da semana...

- shittt sua secretária devia bater antes de entrar sabia... – disse Mark

Ela ignorou entregou os papeis á Jensen e saiu da sala...

- Pois eh...acho que vou ter que trabalhar...e vc tbm viu Mark, não eh só pq vc esta na minha equipe de médicos que vai ficar chupando o dedo viu...

- Ok ok...boss já estou indo...

E assim passou Jensen tratando de seus pacientes a tarde toda...

Chegando em casa viu a porta toda arrebentada, entrou desesperado chamando – Jimmm Jimm cade vc? O que houve?

E o encontrou deitado na sala e sangrando muito...

Na hora se desesperou pois seu pai havia morrido há um ano e ele só tinha seu tio...

- Jimm tiooo acordaaa! Oh meu Deus o que houveee, acordaaa- gritou, tentou acordá-lo e nada...

Não pensou 2 vezes e pegou o tio e colocou em seu carro, dirigiu feito um loco, quase bateu o carro, estava muito desesperado...

- Calmaa Jensen, precisa se acalmar nada vai acontecer com ele...dizia pra si mesmo.

Chegando no hospital o levou pra sala de cirurgia, chamou todos os enfermeiros, e médicos de sua equipe.

Fizeram o diagnóstico e – PORRA! Naooo isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo...e agora o que faço, disse chutando uma cadeira.

- Calma Jensen! Calmaaaa, não vai adiantar nada vc ficar assim...nós vamos dar um jeito...

- Calma como Mark? Eh meu tio que esta ali nessas condições OH MEU DEUS O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADOOOO, ME DIZ? EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO, NÃO MEU TIO NAOOO, NÃO ME TIRE ELE PLS! – e saiu da sala, chorando muito, estava desesperado.

Foi pra fora do hospital tomar um ar...

Sentou num banquinho do parque, chorando muito, desesperadoooo

- Oh meu Deus! Por favor! Meu tio não...tire tudo de mim, mas não ele...ele eh minha única família! – disse chorando

- Se existe algum Deus nesse céu imenso me dê um sinal, por favor... – e olhou para as estrelas, chorando: EU TE PEÇO POR FAVOR!

Uma ventania começou e uns dos postes dali, começou a piscar e a quebrar, assim foi acontecendo com todos...

Jensen tão desesperado nem percebeu...continuou ali sentado, chorando, cabeça baixa...

- Calma Jensen! E uma mão se posicionou em seu ombro...vc pediu e eu estou aqui.

Jensen percebeu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou pra cima e se assustou – Owww quem eh vc?

- Castiel...

- Casti...o que?

- CASTIEL...UM ANJO DO SENHOR!

- Hahahahahahaha ok...ok...estou desesperado mas não precisa brincar comigo neh Mark, cadê vc seu cretino!

- Mark...quem eh Mark? – perguntou o anjo.

Jensen riu...

- Jensen eu conheço vc, desde que nasceu, eu sei que vc não acredita em Deus...ou anjos...mas eles existem...e ouvi seu chamado e vim...te ajudar – Disse o anjo

- Perai...ou eu to ficando loko, ou um anjo esta aqui...- e ficou com cara de besta, não acreditando.

- Sim Jensen sou seu anjo da guarda, todo ser humano quando nasce, não nasce só, nasce junto com um anjo, o anjo da guarda, para amar e proteger...

- E desde quando anjos amam? – e riu pensando que fosse tudo uma piada...

- Sim...nós Anjos, amamos sim...pois quem ama...cuida, quem ama protege...

- Ok meu anjo eh gay ahhaha

- Bom vc me chamou com todo seu coração e agora faz-me piadas...eh por isso que meu pai sempre disse: nunca aparece para os humanos...pois eles não tem fé...

- calma lá anjinho...seu nome mesmo?

- Castiel

- Ok Castiel...realmente nós seres humanos nunca tivemos uma pista concreta que Deus e Anjos existem...

- Eu sei...

- Ok...vcs existem...certo...e vc disse que veio aqui pq te chamei...vc pode me ajudar?

- Sim, foi pra isso que vim...

Jensen abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo...seria uma solução? – pensava

- Castiel...meu tio...- e começou a chorar de novo desesperadamente.

Castiel chegou bem perto de Jensen, pegou em sua mão e disse olhando o firme- calma Jensen vou te ajudar...o que houve? Qual o estado do seu tio...e se acalme viu...estou aqui para te ajudar...acredite – e sorriu.

Jensen erguei a cabeça e viu Castiel seu anjo sorrindo, e viu um clarão atrás do anjo, formando duas asas que brilhavam como nunca.

Achou aquela a cena mais linda da sua vida, - sorriu - Nossa essas são suas asas? Carambaa vc eh um anjo mesmo...

- Sim Jensen sou...agora me conte.

- Bom eu sou médico cirurgião nesse hospital, e quando chego em casa encontro-a toda revirada, a porta arrancada e meu tio, - nisso caiu mais lágrimas dos lindos olhos verdes de Jen, - meu tio estava la, esticado no chão, não acordava, não se mexia, e respirava muito pouco...

Castiel pôs sua mão no rosto de Jensen, enxugando-as lágrimas que insistiam de cair.

- Calma Jensen, vc pode me levar ate o quarto que ele está.

- Não sei...ele esta na UTI, com todos os médicos em volta dele...e não irão deixar vc entrar...

- Mas como não? Heyyy eu sou um Anjo do Senhor...

- Calma lá...Cass...posso te chamar assim néh?

Castiel fez cara de bobo alegre, e sorriu - pode Jen...

Jensen sorrio de volta e disse – certo precisamos de um plano, mesmo pq se eu te levar lá, dizendo que vc eh meu anjo da guarda e vai curar meu tio, o máximo que vão fazer eh me internar numa clínica psicológica!

- Mas que plano Jen?

- Não sei...to pensando...

- Já sei...vou incendiar um carro para chamar atenção de todos..

- Calmaaa, como assim? Não isso demoraria um tempo ate vc achar fogo suficien... - e foi interrompido quando um carro se explodiu em sua frente.

- Castiel? Vc eh loco?

- Não Jen...mas vc estava demorando muito, tive que agir...

- SON OF A BITCHHHHHH MEU IMPALAAA NAOOOO! – e gritou

- SORRY JEN…mas foi preciso…e depois eu conserto ele pra vc.

- Poxa vcs anjos são muitos apressados, como vcs tem tanto poder assim? Ah tbm quero ser um Anjo agora - e riu

- Não diga isso Jensen! Nós Anjos não temos uma vida fácil, não sabe o quanto eh difícil...ver seu protegido e não poder fazer nada, há não ser que Deus permita ajudá-lo...

- Nossa existe uma regra assim? Porra que Deus hein!

- Cala a boca e não fala assim dele...ele deve ter dito uma razão muito boa para me permitir ajudá-lo...ou alguém que gosta muito de vc, lá em cima implorou por isso...

- MY DAD! Não acreditoooo - e sorriu

- Seu pai? Como assim Jen?

- Meu pai morreu há 1 ano mais ou meno e soh me restou meu tio...ah vamosss, acho que todos já saíram do hospital...meu deus meuu bebee, meu impala!

- Eu já disse que conserto ele, mas que coisa Jensen!

- Ok anjinho não precisa ficar bravo...

E Jensen disse para darem a volta pra entrarem pelas portas de emergência.

- Stop! - disse Cass

- Pq?

- Não precisamos disso, e colocou sua mão direita na testa de Jensen, e pronto estavam no quarto onde Jim estava.

- Wtf? Como assim? Eu voei foi isso? Oh My God – disse besta

- Sim disse Castiel rindo da cara de espanto do Jen

- Mas foi tao rápido...como vc fez isso?

Cass o ignorou - Entao esse eh seu tio...

Jensen começou a chorar de novo, pegando a mão de seu tio

- Ok e qual o estado dele?

-Não sei, fizemos tudo que podia, ele estava com um machucado profundo na cabeça, respirava muito pouco...quase mort.. - e chorou

- E ele não acordou ainda? - perguntou Cass

Jensen quase não conseguia falar de tanto que soluçava chorando.

Castiel pôs sua mão na testa de Jim que abriu os olhos – Jen?

Jensen não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, viu seu tio abrir os olhos... e – Tio?

- Euu filho...estou aqui...

Jensen abriu um sorriso tão lindo que contagiou todo o lugar...

Abraçou Jim com tanto amor dizendo – Tiooo, nossa eu nem acreditoo que vc esta vivo! Que susto vc me deu, não posso te perder...

Jensen estava feliz por demais, Castiel só observava a cena mais lindas de todas, Jensen abraçando Jim todo feliz, chorando mas agora de felicidade.

- HJ É O DIA MAIS FELIZ DE TODA MINHA VIDA! disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Filho estou bem...para de me apertar quer que eu morra de novo? Hahaha - disse Jim num tom de brincadeira.

Jensen soltou Jim, olhou para lado abriu aquele lindo sorriso de novo e disse olhando para os dois pares de olhos azuis a sua frente – OBRIGADO! Nossa não sei como te agradecerrr...obrigado mesmo Cass

Castiel sorrindo fez sinal com a cabeça, e disse - ate outro dia Jen...e sumiu

Jensen tentou chamar - Cass Cass!

Mas Castiel já havia sumido...

Jim Beaver perguntou – Cass...quem eh Cass?

- Ah ninguém não tio...nossa foi um milagre te ver abrindo os olhos!

- Eh realmente.

E assim os outros médicos entraram no quarto e virão Jim acordado e bem de vida.

- Nossaaaaaaaaaa um milagre Jen?

- Pois eh Mark, eu nem to acreditando! Caraaa parece ate sonho...e espero não estar dormindo... - e olhou para cima e piscou.

Mark não entendeu nada e disse – Ta ficando louco JENSEN! Vamos comemorar! Afinal seu tio ressuscitou – disse feliz olhando para Jensen.

- Hj não...hj vou ficar em casa, cuidando do meu tio, não quero que mais nada o aconteça.

- Eu estou bem Jen...graças a Deus.

- Graças a um Anjo! – disse Jen e riu

- Mas tio o que houve em casa?

- Assalto! Um fdp entrou com um revolver, revirou toda a casa, e me deu um tiro, que cai na hora.

- SON OF A BITCHHHH! Caralhoo hj em dia ta foda...nao se pode ter uma casa e viver sua vida tranquilamente com esses fdps! Amanhã mesmo vou por 10 seguranças lá fora...

- hahahaha nossa que exagero!

- Só pra garantir...bom tio já que vc melhorou, vamos pra casa, amanha a gente volta e vc fará todos os exames necessários...

- ahh que saco, mas ok...

E foram pra casa.

Na manhã seguinte...Jensen contratou um segurança e colocou a mais alta tecnologia em volta de sua mansão

- Pronto tudo instalado, e o senhor tio...repouso. Já ví os resultados dos seus exames e esta tudo em mais perfeita ordem...

- Milagre Jen?

- Pode-se dizer que sim...vai ver meu pai implorou para Deus te ajudar...

- E desde quando vc acredita em Deus Jen?

- Desde ontem naquele hospital e sorriu.

E Jensen tirou o dia de folga e foi dar uma volta em seu quintal...olhou para cima

- Castiel vc esta me ouvindo? Por Favor apareça...

- Oi Jen...

- Cassss meu heroí - e foi em direção ao anjo o abraçando forte, e disse – Castiel meu Anjo da guarda eu estou tão feliz que nem acredito, parece tudo um sonho, obrigado mesmo de coração por salvar meu tio...minha vida - e sorriu para ele

- De nada Jen... seu tio esta bem mesmo?

- Sim foi um milagreee

- Ótimo...sabe Jensen como eh bom te ver feliz desse jeito, há um tempo já, vc vivia com a cabeça baixa e triste...foi a morte do seu pai neh?

- Sim Cass...mas por favor não vamos falar sobre isso agora, estou tão feliz... – e sorriu

- Certo Jen...ahh não sei se ficará mais feliz...mas eu consertei seu impala...vai ver na garagem...

E Jensen saiu correndo feito criança, chegando na garagem- OH MY GODDD MY BABY! Cass meu DEUSSS vc eh o melhor anjo sabia e eu acho que te amooo! Meu bebeeeee, meu impalaaaa – disse admirado com seu carro novinho em folha e feliz :D

Castiel sorriu e disse – Eu te prometi que consertaria e esta ai...bom agora eu preciso ir...

- Naooo Cass, fique por favorrr

- Não sei se devo Jen...

E Jensen insistiu, chegou mais perto daqueles olhos azuis de Cass e falou - fique comigo essa tarde, vamos nos divertir...vcs Anjos acho que nunca se divertiram não eh mesmo?

E Cass fez negação com a cabeça... e Jensen continou – então fique eh minha maneira de te agradecer por ter salvado minha vida!

Depois de Jensen insistir o encarando com aqueles lindos olhos verdes disse – ta bom Jensen...

E Jensen sorriu.

- Vc me ama mesmo Jen? Vc foi tão sincero agora comigo... – disse Cass o encarando.

- Sim vc salvou minha vida, me trouxe paz e amor...sabe Cass eu nunca amei ninguém, amo meu tio, mas não eh desse sentimento que falo...sabe

Cass fez cara de confuso não entendendo nada

Jensen chegou mais perto de Cass e disse – Eu nunca amei ninguém ate vc aparecer pra mim naquele parque...vc encheu meu coração com paz...amor...- e foi se aproximando de Cass

Castiel não se afastou só ficou o olhando e sorrindo, pois ninguém havia falado aquelas palavras tão lindas a ti...

- Muito obrigado mesmo Cass meu anjo... – e o abraçou.

Castiel se encheu de alegria, pelo abraçado tão apertado que Jen lhe deu, e encostou seu rosto no pescoço de Jen e fez carinho em sua nuca.

Jensen podia sentir a respiração de Cass em seu ouvido, fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho que fazia em sua nuca... e - ahh Cass, não faça isso... - e quase gemeu.

Castiel passou sua mão pela nuca de Jen, e pôs em seus cabelos os massageando-os de leve...tirando um pequeno gemido de Jen.

Jen não resistiu, ergueu o rosto de Cass, quase que colando seus bocas, e sentiu o ar quente da respiração de Cass em sua boca e o beijou.

Castiel sentiu seu corpo todo se eletrizar de tão doce e gostoso era o beijo de Jen, que retribui e se entregou a paixão por completo, fazendo os corpos se colarem ainda mais.

Jensen o abraçou forte, tocando em cada pedacinho das costas de seu anjo, deixando-o sem ar.

Cass parou o beijo, arfando e disse- Jen...

Jensen o olhou nos olhos, sorriu e o beijou novamente, agora com um beijo mais profundo e quente.

Jensen estava ficando loucooo quando Cass sem querer passou a mão sobre seu sexo e gemeu - CASS! E o encostou na parede, beijando e sugando sua boca.

- Jensen...ahh não sei o que eh isso que estou sentindo...mas estou amando - e sorriu para ele.

- Pois eu bem sei muito bem... - e disse maliciosamente o beijando mais...

- Eh amor Cass, isso eh amor...e foi beijando seu pescoço, e tirando um gemido tímido de Cass que ficou todo envergonhado.

- ahh Cass não precisa ter vergonha de mim...

Cass sorriu e foi pra cima dele o beijando, tirando seu ar, beijou e lambeu o pescoço de Jensen, que só gemia – Cass Cass ohh my god !

E o amor contagiou todo o corpo de Cass que foi logo abrindo os botões da camisa que Jensen usava.

Jensen apressado viu a cena e arrancou todos os botões, tirando a camisa de uma vez e olhou safado pro Cass – ta vendo anjinho assim eh mais fácil.

Cass sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, e foi beijando seu peito, parou nos mamilos que beijou e deu leves mordinhas fazendo a excitação de Jensen aumentar...

- Cass aprendeu rápido hein... – disse Jen entre gemidos

E Cass foi beijando o peito todo de Jensen, mamilos...barriga...umbigo e chegou na calça de Jensen, que o encarou – Jen?

- Sim Cass...pode tirar...eu faço tudo por vc meu anjo - e sorriu.

E Castiel ouviu o que queria ouvir, tirou seu cinto, tirou a calça de Jen, tirou ate sua cueca, dando ar para o membro de Jensen respirar.

Jensen quase morreu tamanho o tesão que sentiu...e pediu com jeitinho – Cass plssss.

- Ok amor...- e beijou de leve o sexo de Jensen. Depois abriu a boca e começou a chupá-lo, hora devagar, hora rápido, só ouvindo os gemidos do seu amado – Cass, Cass OMG!

E Jensen afastou seu anjo e disse- Calma amor agora eh minha vez, - e pegou Castiel no colo e o deitou em seu impala.

E Jensen começou a tirar o sobretudo, e a camisa que Cass usava. Passou a mão no sexo de Cass que já implorava por alívio.

Massageou mesmo por cima daquele pano todo.

Cass só gemia – Jen...Jen... - e sorria.

Jensen abriu o zíper da calça e á tirou a por completo.

Mostrando o membro de Cass, e não pensou 2 vezes...o beijou e depois o chupou.

Castiel foi a loucura - Jennn Jenn, como isso eh gostoso...isso eh amor?

- Tbm Cass...mas chamamos isso de Sexo! - E continou o masturbando com a boca.

- Sexoo! Nosssa Jensen nunca senti algo parecido com o que estou sentindo agorah. Jen Jen... – gemendo...

E Jensen ia se animando cada vez mais que seu anjo gemia seu nome...ate que Cass gozou em sua boca, quase gritando – JENSEN! Ahhh nossa eu estou no céu, meu Deuss que sensação boa...

- hahaha anjinhoo seu safadooo, mas não acabou ainda paixão...quer ver estrelas?

Cass mesmo sem entender disse - Queroh - e sorriu.

E Jensen se deitou por cima dele, colando seus corpos nus, o beijando mais ainda com desejo.

Castiel arranhava e apertava as costas de Jensen, bagunçava todo seu cabelo e gemia sem parar – Jen Jensen...

- Cass não sabia que Anjos eram tão lindos assim...

- Eu não sabia que os Humanos eram tão gostosos assim...meu Deus...sinto que não consigo mais viver sem isso...sem vc...me beijando... – Ahh - e gemeu

- Cass meu anjo...quer ver estrelas mesmo? – perguntou maliciosamente

- Com vc vou ate o inferno Jen - e sorriu

- Nosssaa melhor não...ja esta um calor nesse carro aqui com vc, imagino no inferno...

- Cala a boca e me beija JENSEN - o encarou safado.

E Jensen obedeceu, beijando, sugando a língua de Cass. E foi posicionando seu membro na entrada de Cass.

Cass quase que explodiu, com seus sentimentos á flor da pele, aquele contato remexeu todo seu corpo, era puro êxtase que sentia, viciante...

- Jenn Jennn

Jensen começou a penetrá-lo devagar pois não queria machucar seu Anjo...

-Jenn Jenn mais por favor... – implorando disse

Jensen obedeceu...e enfiou tudo dentro de Cass, fazendo-o gritar gemendo - JENSEN!

- Desculpa Cass te machuquei... – Jen o encarou preoucupado

- Não seu bobinho...ahhh oh my god. Estou vendo estrelas Jensenn ohh yeahh

Jensen sorria e entrava e saía de Cass que gemia adoidado!

- Jennn obrigadoohh

- Obrigado vc Cass meu anjo – e sorriu

- Jen...

- Cass...

E chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos, nas estrelas...

Depois de uns minutinhos Cass, olha pro Jen sorrindo – Jensen estou viciado em vc...e agora?

- hahahahahaha – dizia Jen sorrindo

- Eh sério...como te falei te conheço muito bem, e nunca havia visto vc sorrir desse jeito que esta sorrindo agora...

- Culpa sua! Hahahaha vc me encantou com esse seu jeito, seus olhos, seu corpo e essa sua boca... NOSSAAH não consigo parar de beijá-la

- ahhaha seu bobo – disse Cass

E ficaram ali se beijando e conversando...

- Cass posso te pedir mais um favor?

- Claro amor...o que vc quiser...

- Fica comigo pra sempre?

Castiel sorriu – mas eu já sou seu pra sempre...lembra que te falei que quando um humano nasce, nasce um anjo tbm...

- Lembro... então estamos ligados forever?

- Deus quis assim e assim seja... - e sorriu.

Jensen agora estava completo, tinha seu tio vivo, seu trabalho, seu impala, e tinha seu anjo da guarda ou melhor seu anjo amante para lhe esquentar todas as noites...

THE END

By Gabih :D


End file.
